


darling the rain sounds far away (when i’m with you)

by OceanMyth



Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Sad, Slow Dancing, soft domestic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMyth/pseuds/OceanMyth
Summary: Aang and Katara dance together on their anniversary, and the rain pounds against the roof.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Ocean's ATLA Drabbles, Oneshots, and Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	darling the rain sounds far away (when i’m with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, I'm sorry.

The pitter-patter of rain on the roof is distant, because all Katara can see are his eyes, and all that Katara can hear is his heart, beating soft beneath his skin. 

The air is heavy with the rain, and it tugs at her urging her to come, to spin, to dance, to play to  _ bend _ , but she is content right here. Aang’s arms are warm, and the way she fits right under his chin is home. Her entire world is there in his eyes. Her universe does not extend beyond this room.

The crackle of the music on the radio warbles into the room, a song familiar and alien, and she can only barely make it out under the sound of his heartbeat. His breath in her hair sends a shiver down her spine—proof that he is here, that he hasn’t left her. They’re dancing, just the two of them, swaying sweetly to the singing. She might have known the words to this song once, but now it sounds as far away as the rain. 

It’s their anniversary and Katara feels her age in her bones. She knows that she is holding onto a love that is slipping from her fingers, but he is here today. That’s all that matters, in this soft dusky twilight, as the golden glow of the setting sun shines through the rain, through the window, and her world is warmth and light.

Because while he’s here, the rain sounds far away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY
> 
> but it was either write this or write a fic with "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn, so this is really the lesser of two evils...


End file.
